1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process system including a robot that transfers a workpiece to a process machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known that a workpiece is machined by a process machine such as a machine tool in a factory or the like for manufacturing an article. Moreover, a process system that includes the process machine and a robot that transfers the workpiece to the process machine is known.
When the workpiece is transferred to a position where the workpiece is to be gripped by the robot, the workpiece may not be oriented in a desired direction (at a desired rotation angle) relative to a hand. Furthermore, when the robot grips the workpiece, the gripping position of the workpiece relative to the hand may be displaced. In these cases, the robot which is not gripping the workpiece at a desired rotation angle and a desired position may not place the workpiece at the desired position and the desired rotation angle in a process machine. For this reason, after the robot grips the workpiece, it may be necessary to adjust the position and the rotation angle of the workpiece to the position and the rotation angle for installation to the process machine.
In the related art, it is known that the position and the orientation of a robot are changed according to a displacement amount of the workpiece position relative to the hand and then the workpiece is transferred to the process machine (For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-106079).